Revenge
by Ylhatesprwns
Summary: Revenge is sweet. Apollo decide to pay Hiruma back for what he had done. Pairing: Hirumamo -Deleted by accident sorry!-


**A short-fic that has been in my mind ever since I've watch the episode which Hiruma gave Apollo a small box that contained a miniature chicken with Apollo's face on it (meant for mockery). Enjoy my first eyeshield 21 fic! Hirumamo pairing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters even though I really like to.

* * *

Revenge

_(Takes place after match with Hakushuu Dinosaurs)_

"What did you say?! That yellow monkey dare rejected our request?!" Apollo's voice echoed through the office. His secretary cringed at his shouting.

"I'm afraid so, sir." He replied and presented Apollo a letter which he snatched violently from the secretary's hands. Without any hesitation, he unfolded the letter and scanned through the contents:

_

* * *

_

Apollo,

_We, Deimon Devil Bats had fucking reject your offer of a friendly match!_

'_Why' you ask? _

_NASA alien is just too fucking weak for the Deimon Devil Bats. After all, we had beaten top American football teams including Oujou White Knights and Hakushuu Dinosaurs. To defeat NASA alien would be too fucking easy for us hence we decide not to take the fucking trouble of flying over to America to see your team suffer ultimate defeat under Deimon Devil Bats. Be fucking thankful that we have save you from the worst humiliation you will ever face in your entire life. _

_PS: Come to Japan and challenge us officially if your dick is big enough! YA-HA! _

_Hiruma_

* * *

Steam can be seen coming out from Apollo's ears after reading the letter and his face was turning red from anger. Weak?! He called NASA alien WEAK?! NASA alien can beat the crap out of Deimon Devil Bats any day! (A/N: Although it may not be true)

"Sir, should I get the pilot?"

The secretary flinched when Apollo glared at him with murderous intent, his teeth gritting against each other in fury. The glare went back to the letter before he slammed his fist on the table, causing the coffee in his cup to spill over his computer's keyboard. That did the trick. The screen died and a holler of shock rang out. Hiruma had won once again in this mind game of his.

"Get ready a private jet and order the team to meet at the airport in an hour's time!!"

-

(In the jet)

"We are going to Japan again!" Panther hopped around Homer gleefully. "We are going to meet Sena-kun, aren't we, Homer?"

"Hai, hai… stop jumping on the jet before Coach Apollo decides to throw you down." Homer let out a deep laugh at his friend's enthusiasm before lowering his voice. "He's in a very bad mood and you know what that means…"

The warning earned a wide-eyed Panther who immediately went silent and took a seat beside Watt. That brought back the memories when Panther played a trick on Apollo during one of his 'very bad mood' days. Unfortunately, he ended up on a thrilling adventure of being hung from the foot of a helicopter which was flying over the sea at that time… too thrilling for him indeed.

"Probably one of Hiruma-kun's little tricks again." Watt bent over and whispered to Panther. "Anyway, I've called Sena-kun to pick us up from the airport. We'll be meeting Deimon there."

That made the boy start grinning uncontrollably as excitement could be seen on his face as plain as day.

"YES! A UNION WITH DEIMON DEVIL BATS AGAIN!" Panther shouted out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I THROW YOU DOWN!"

Homer gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look before chuckling to himself.

-

(Japan's airport)

"Sena!" Panther pounced and hugged the unaware victim. "Long time no see!"

Sena stumbled backwards from the impact of the hug as he looked around frantically at his assailant. After seeing who it was, he gave a smile, meanwhile trying to catch his balance while supporting the weight of his friend.

"Panther-kun, you're heavy." He finally could not take it anymore and both collapsed onto the ground, laughing. That earned a 'hmpf' from Apollo who was still fuming over the incident that had transpired between him and Sena's captain.

"Where's that devil?" Apollo glared at Sena who gulped nervously and stood up, brushing away the dirt on his pants.

"What a fucking surprise, the coach of the NASA alien do have a dick after all." A voice came from behind Apollo as he turned around, coming face to face with none other than Hiruma Youichi. Mamori followed behind the blonde-haired boy with Monta, Musashi, Kurita, Komusubi, Taki, the three huh-huh brothers and Yukimitsu while Suzuna decided to make her appearance beside Sena.

"I'm afraid I don't accept your rejection, Hiruma-san."

"Kekeke, stubborn one, aren't you? After seeing our games and still refusing to accept that NASA alien is too fucking puny for a team like Deimon Devil Bats… just like their coach's dick."

That hit a sensitive spot as a vein could be seen popping out from Apollo's forehead.

"Let's have a match! If NASA alien doesn't win Deimon Devil Bats by ten points, we'll be your servants for three months and I'll disband NASA alien for real!" Gasps could be heard throughout both teams followed by looks of disbelief on everyone's face except for the two plus Musashi.

"Interesting, maybe I'll consider it." Hiruma's grin widened as he stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger. A devil's plan was already hatching in his mind.

"Coach Apollo, how could you agree to such things without our consent?!" Homer shouted out as the rest of the NASA alien's team members could only nod their heads and stare at him, mouth agape.

More veins popped out on Apollo's forehead.

"We will defeat Deimon Devil Bats and show them who the puny one here is! I'm sure that yellow monkey's dick is so puny that you can't even see it! That son of a…"

Oh the other side…

"Moooh, Hiruma-kun, how could you make them do such things?!" Mamori ran forward and tugged his sleeve. "You already have enough slaves so don't you even think of making them into one of your people!"

"Keh. They won't even qualify as slaves." Hiruma rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He continued chewing his gum and blew a bubble.

"Hiruma-kun, do you really enjoy tormenting people that much?!"

'Pop'

Said boy gazed lazily at the girl before muttering a 'fine' and turned the other way.

Mamori let out a sigh of relief and so did the rest of Deimon Devil Bats.

"But it doesn't hurt to add them into the collection." A toothy grin spread across the devil's face once more as an evil aura started to emit from him. That earned him a light punch from the manager and more lecturing which he ignored easily.

From afar, Apollo had stopped to watch the devil's and manager's interactions before an idea pop in his mind. His lips curled up slightly as a hint of darkness could be detected in his eyes. But the others were too busy talking among themselves to notice the change in the American coach.

It's revenge time.

-

Both NASA alien and Deimon Devil Bats had a match the next day after much pestering and pleading from the team members. Hiruma had agreed with a frown on his face. Since Mamori had refrained him from having things his own ways, he had to think of some other ways to mentally torture Apollo and that included more insults and obscenities. Not to forget insults on a certain part of the coach's body anatomy.

Of course, as expected, the match ended with Deimon emerging as the winner with a difference of five points. Apollo calmly walked towards Sena who was chatting happily with Panther, Homer and Watt. The four of them immediately hushed when they saw the approaching man.

"You're eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, I believe?"

"Yes, Sir Apollo, is there anything you need help with?" the boy bowed down as a sign of respect.

"Indeed I have." Apollo dug into his pocket and drew out what seemed like a small wrapped up box. "I want to thank Deimon Devil Bats for accepting this match with NASA aliens and as a token of appreciation, please accept this."

"Eetoo… I'm afraid I'll have to decline your present… it's not like we did anything great and I would also like to apologize for the trouble did by Hiruma-sempai." Sena laughed nervously as he pushed the present away.

"I insist," with a shove, the present landed in Sena's hands. "Please pass it to Hiruma-san after we leave. This present is specially made for him. And on behalf of you, I'll just forget what've happened yesterday."

Sena nodded frantically and waited for Apollo to take his leave before staring inquisitively at the item in his hands. So did Panther, Homer and Watt.

"Ne… Any idea what's inside?" Sena whispered out.

The three friends shook their heads in union, equally clueless.

-

(A day after NASA aliens left)

It was a lazy afternoon, where Deimon Devil Bats' team members could be found in their club house changing and getting ready for their intensive training under the scorching sun.

"Hiruma-sempai…" Sena timidly approached the team captain who was busy polishing his weapons and chewing his sugar-free bubblegum.

"What is it, kuso chibi?" Not a single eye contact was made.

Sena held out the present to Hiruma who took it and scrutinized the item. It was yellow in color, with red polka dots and tied with a piece of red ribbon and ended with bow at the top of the box.

"Sir Apollo wants me to pass this to you after he left." Sena explained but failed to get a respond from Hiruma who continued to look at the present in his hand. Everyone started to crowd around him, curious to know what was inside.

"Mukyaa! Curious MAX! I wonder what's inside!" Monta slung his arm around Sena's shoulders and stared at the box intensely.

"Maybe it's a cake!" Kurita suggested as his eyes started shining and saliva flowed out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, it's definitely not a cake," Togano replied and scratched his head before his eyes widened by a fraction, "don't tell me…"

"Apollo's not straight!" Kuroki finished the sentence, horror displayed on his face.

"Nah, maybe Apollo found out some deep dark secrets of Hiruma and decided to use it as a blackmail material." Juumonji said which caused the team to fall into deep thoughts.

"Maybe it's just a Thank You card inside, you know, a token of appreciation." Musashi stated, being the most practical so far.

Everyone continued their wild guesses, ranging from a virus that will wipe out the whole of Japan to a self-destruct-when-opened atomic bomb.

"Ne, You-nii, just open the present already!" Suzuna finally pleaded the captain-who's-still-looking-at-the-box after getting tired of all the ridiculous ideas of the team.

"A-ha-ha I'll help if he doesn't want to open it." Taki came spinning on one leg and reach out for the present but Hiruma dodged his hands quickly.

"Kuso baka, I'll open it myself." Hiruma grunted and pulled one of the ends of the ribbon.

As soon as the ribbon came loose, a miniature turtle with Hiruma's face on it came springing out of the box violently.

"_I'm such a coward!! And that is why I have such a puny dick to go with me! I don't even dare to confess to Mamori-chwan! Ahahahahaha! Yes I like her! But I don't want to confess! Stubborn ne?! I'm so afraid of rejection! Mamori-chwan, I like you so much!! Please don't leave me!! How's that for a starter?! Oh no, I wonder will Mamori-chwan accept me ne!!"_

Everyone just stood rooted to the ground, dumbfounded. Monta, Yukimitsu, Kurita, Komusubi and Sena were shocked into oblivious, the Huh-huh brothers had a disgusted look which screamed out 'I knew it, he's not straight', Musashi just smiled wryly, Suzuna had an excited look on her face while her brother continued to spin on his leg, constantly shouting out 'arienai'.

Mamori's cheeks were slightly tinted pink as she glanced towards Hiruma who was also looking at her. There was a pause before he gave her his infamous creepy, cocked his gun and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Hiruma-kun!" The manager of the team called out. Hiruma halted in his steps and waited for her question, "Where are you going?"

Hiruma continued smiling as he turned and faced the girl.

"To America… and thank someone for his present."

FIN

**Comments are welcomed with open arms.**


End file.
